The Deal
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: Everyone's favorite samurai rangers are normal high school students, Mike can't decide between two girls so he asks best friend Jayden to keep one busy while he tries dating one. Based on the Boy Meets World episode The Beard
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone's favorite samurai rangers are normal high school students, Mike can't decide between two girls so he asks best friend Jayden to keep one busy while he tries dating one. Based on the Boy Meets World episode The Beard**

**I own nothing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

They were sitting in English class bored out of their minds. Jayden did his best to stay awake while the teacher talked about Hamlet. On his left his friend Antonio was pretending to take notes, his friend Kevin on his right was taking serious notes and behind him sat his friend Mike. Mike never cared about school so he was probably asleep with his eyes open.

When the teacher turned his back to the class, the blonde sitting in front of Jayden handed him a note. "Jayden, could you pass this to Mike?" She whispered.

"Sure," Jayden sighed heavily and carefully passed the note to Mike behind him.

Their history class wasn't much better. The teacher was talking about President Kennedy. "In October 1962 young President Kennedy is faced with a seemingly impossible dilemma. Michael, what were his options?"

"Marilyn Monroe or his wife?" Mike asked.

The teacher gave him a mock smile. "You never disappoint Michael,"

"Thank you," He said proudly.

During the discussion a girl with black hair passed a note to Jayden. "Jayden,"

"For me?" He asked.

"Pass it to Mike,"

"Of course," Jayden turned to Mike handing him the note. "Do I have an unregistered desk or something?" he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Notes I'm given are never for me,"

During their lunch period the four friends sat at their usual table. "Emily, Mia, Mia, Emily, I've never been so depressed in my whole life." Mike complained.

"I know right, two beautiful girls both want you, you poor guy, there's gotta be a hotline you can call." Jayden sarcastically remarked. "Of course with your luck a girl would answer and she'd want you." He added.

Mike smiled. "True,"

"So what are you gonna do?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. If I reject Emily she'll be upset and there's no way I'd ever want to see a pout on her face. But what if I reject Mia and she flips out gets a sex change operation and comes back as a really angry man seeking her revenge?"

"You're over thinking it Mike,"

"Just choose," Antonio said joining the conversation.

"I can't,"

"Yes you can, you did in the lunch line."

"I did?"

"You picked meat loaf over chicken. How did you do that?"

"Well I picked meat loaf because I saw Jayden grab chicken and I thought if I changed my mind I'd just swap lunch." Mike gasped as if an idea popped into his head. "How do you know when you're having an idea?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kevin asked. "Mike, we know you're not that dumb."

"What's that mean?"

"Never mind. What's your idea?"

"I date one while Jayden dates the other, that way if it doesn't work with the first girl I've got a backup waiting for me."

"No way am I doing that." Jayden said.

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because I can't decide which one I want. Antonio is dating your sister so he can't and Kevin has sworn off dating to study hard to get into Harvard. You're my only choice."

Jayden shook his head. "You are a sick and twisted individual Mike."

"To you, but to me I'm a visionary."

"It can't work Mike,"

"It's bulletproof Jayden. Just date one of them for me. That way she's off the market until I'm ready to date her."

"What you want me to keep her fresh until you're ready for her? I'm not tupperwear Mike."

"You have to Jayden, you're my best friend and there's nobody I trust more than you."

"Fine, I'll do it." Jayden said giving in.

"You're a lifesaver, I owe you big time."

"So which one am I getting? Emily or Mia?"

"I'll get whoever talks to me first, you'd get the other."

"Fine,"

A minute later Emily walked up to the table. "Hey Mike,"

"Emily, hey,"

"Call me later?"

"Yeah, sure," Emily smiled and walked off.

"You don't look too happy." Antonio said.

"I thought I'd be happier."

"Whatever, if you don't want Emily I'll take her, you take Mia."

"No, I want Emily."

"Fine then I'll take Mia."

"No," Mike whined.

"Mike you're being really greedy about this."

"No I'm not."

"Fine, then I'll go out with Debbie."

"I want Debbie."

Jayden looked at him with a dumbfounded look. "There _is_ no Debbie!"

"Somewhere there's a Debbie."

"Whatever, since you're making me do this for you I'm picking which one I get."

"I guess that's better than me picking. Which one do you want then? Emily or Mia."

"Well…since you're scared about Mia becoming a big angry man you wouldn't want to reject her so I guess I'll take Emily."

"Then it's settled," Antonio said. "Jayden gets Emily and Mike gets Mia."

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Jayden said.

"Just wait until it blows up in your faces." Kevin said.

"How is this going to blow up in our faces?"

"Something is going to happen that wasn't part of the plan. Just you wait."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let me know what you guys think, please and thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate people taking the time to read my stories and leaving reviews.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two**

Near the end of the day Jayden was at his locker gathering his stuff for the weekend. He closed his locker and saw Emily talking with a guy from their English class. "Well, I guess I always thought you were sort of cute." Emily said to him. "What's your name again?"

"Roy, with an 'R'," He said with a sly smile. "So what do you say? We going out tonight?"

Jayden decided it was time to step in. "Hey Roy," He tapped his shoulder making him turn around. "Come here you gotta see this."

"What is it?"

"Some guy's making a major fool of himself asking out a girl who's totally not interested."

"Really? Where?"

It amazed Jayden how brainless some people could be. "It's you,"

"Yeah really funny Shiba." He looked at Emily. "Your loss."

"In time I'm sure she'll get over it." Jayden remarked as Roy walked away.

"Thanks Jayden, I never know what to say when creepy guys are coming on to me."

"Can't imagine anyone would."

Emily eyed him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Is Mike avoiding me?"

"What makes you say that?"

As if on cue Mike rounded the corner. "Hey Jayden," He saw Emily and ran down the hall.

"That's the third time he's done that since lunch." Emily said sadly.

"He's just shy, especially around beautiful girls like you."

Emily smiled. "He thinks I'm beautiful?"

"How could he not? I mean Em, look at you. I think he'd say how such a nice smile you have and how smart and sweet you are." There was a moment of silence. "He's intimidated…Mike I mean."

"Mike? Intimidated?"

"Well it's kinda hard to talk to girls you like."

"So, how come you're not intimidated?"

"Well, if you notice I'm not looking directly at your smart and sweet smile." He said avoiding having to look at her.

"Would you?"

"Yeah, I would. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Like a cheeseburger?"

"You read my mind. Since Roy was creeping you out it's my treat."

"Thanks,"

Together they walked into town and to the local burger joint. "I can't believe you've been living here for two years and have never been here."

"I just always heard it was such a dive."

"It used to be a dive, now it's a rat hole." Jayden joked.

"How's the food?"

"What do you mean how's the food? It's a rat hole."

"I'm serious Jay,"

"It's good, no matter how it seems here it's much better than the school food."

"Okay, so where's the menu?"

"There's no real menu. That's the owner behind the register. If he doesn't respect you he won't feed you. He's gonna turn to you with an eyebrow raised in which you'll have a two second window to order."

"What should I order."

"You tell him you want a turkey burger with everything. If he asks what you want to drink you're in."

"I'm so glad you're here."

Jayden smiled. "So am I," He said as they approached the counter.

"Turkey burger, with everything." Emily said quickly when the owner turned around.

"To drink?"

"What do you recommend?"

"Cola," He poured a glass of soda.

"Got diet?"

He poured half of it out. "Half the calories."

"I'll take my usual," Jayden said. They took the glass and went to a booth. "You did great,"

"Well I had help from the best." Emily said sitting down.

"You think so? The best is really Mike, you should see him order, I get chills." He lied going to sit across the booth.

"Where you going?"

"I was going to sit."

"What's wrong with sitting next to me?"

"I don't know, let me see." Jayden switched sides and sat next to Emily. "You're right, it's very nice on this side."

"Why is that?"

"I think it's being here with you."

"You know it's funny,"

"What is?"

"You start off your morning thinking of one person then you end up in a booth next to somebody else."

Jayden smiled then panicked when he saw Mike enter with Mia. "I was just thinking, did you know that Mike is my friend?"

"You're such a sweet guy Jay, I really like that." Emily leaned forward and kissed Jayden on the lips.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter coming soon, sorry for how short this chapter was**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep the reviews coming, they're a great inspiration**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Three**

"The food was really good." Emily said as they left the restaurant.

"I'm glad you liked it. So would it be okay if I walked you home?"

"I would love that, but I don't want to go home yet."

Jayden smiled. "Okay, what would you like to do?"

"You're going to let me pick?"

"I picked the restaurant. You pick something now."

"Hmmm…" Emily thought about something she'd like to do. "The rec center is having an art fair. Think we could check it out?"

"Let's go." They went to the rec center and were sitting in an art class working on self-portraits.

"What do you think Em?" Jayden showed Emily his charcoal drawing. "Does it match me?"

"It's great, how's mine?" She asked showing him hers.

"It's beautiful."

Emily blushed. "Thanks. You know Jayden, I'm sorry that I'm only now getting to know you."

"I know what you mean. I like you and I like spending time with you."

"I like you too. This is one of the best dates I've ever been on."

Jayden looked at her. "Date? This is a date?"

"I thought it was, do you think it is too?"

Jayden thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah, it's been a great date. Last date I had was at the movies. This is different,"

"In a good way?"

"Of course. At the movies I don't get to have conversations with my date without people telling me to shut up. I like this a lot, I love drawing."

"I'm glad. We should get going. I have to be home by seven for family movie night."

"Okay," They gathered their things and walked off towards Emily's house. It was a two story house a light shade of yellow with a little garden full of colorful flowers. They walked on the cobble stone path leading up to the door. "Nice house Emily." Jayden said when they reached the porch.

"Thanks, I really did have a great time with you Jayden."

"Me too." He looked at her nervously. "Emily, would you mind if I kissed you?"

Emily giggled at his sudden shyness. "You don't have to ask Jayden." Jayden started to lean down for a kiss but was interrupted when the door opened. "Hi dad,"

"Hey pumpkin, who's your friend?" He asked eyeing Jayden.

Emily looped her arm through his, he was sure it was the only thing keeping him from running from the big man. "This is Jayden,"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Peterson." Jayden said nervously.

"You too."

"Dad, would it be okay if Jayden stayed for movie night?"

"If he'd like to, sure."

"Well Jayden?"

Jayden looked at Emily and couldn't say no when she smiled at him. "I'd love to."

"Great, it's Emily's turn to pick the movie. Come on in."

Inside Jayden met Emily's mother, her older sister, Serena and even their golden retriever Buster. Emily picked out her favorite childhood movie, Toy Story. Jayden never told anyone that it was his favorite childhood movie too. Jayden and Emily sat together on the loveseat with a bowl of popcorn while the rest of the family had the sofa. When the movie was over, Emily walked Jayden to the door.

"Thanks for staying for the movie Jayden."

"I'm glad I did, that's my favorite movie too." He blushed. "I admit I wasn't expecting to meet the family on a first date though. I like them, they're nice."

"I'm sure they liked you too."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe a lunch date?"

Emily smiled. "I'd love to." Emily leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"The kiss I owed you before when my dad interrupted."

Jayden kissed her again. "Good night Em," Emily went inside and Jayden started his walk back home. The entire walk home Jayden replayed the date in his mind. "Hey Lauren I could use some advice." Jayden said to his sister when he got home.

"What is it? I'm trying to study." She said without looking up from her books.

"Did Antonio happen to mention anything about Mike to you today?"

"No, why?"

"There are two girls that like Mike and since he couldn't decide between them he asked me to sort of babysit the other."

"Because you're safe?" She said turning her attention away from her book.

Jayden gave her a look. "What do you mean safe?"

"You're no risk. It's like he's saying he's putting this girl in a storage bin by setting you up with her, a storage bin with bubble wrap inside."

"Hey, I'm not _that _safe."

"Jayden, you've never been in trouble a day in your life. There's nothing wrong with being the safe nice guy."

"Emily doesn't think I'm safe."

"Why is that?"

"Because we made out."

"So far I'm not hearing what the problem is."

"I spent some time with her and we really like each other and not just because of the kissing but Mike doesn't know anything about it."

"So you went behind your friend's back and stole the girl he was lying to?"

"It sounds like the plot of a television show the way you say it."

"Look Jayden, it sounds to me like there's no real problem here."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You have a girlfriend, Mike has a girlfriend, it's all okay."

"You're right, everything's going to work out fine."

"Unless of course Mike breaks up with the other girl and decides he wants Emily."

Jayden looked scared. "What? You don't think he will do you?"

"It's Mike, his longest relationship was two weeks."

"Oh no, you're right. Something's going to make him break up with Mia then he'll try to swoop in on Emily. He can't do that to me."

"If it comes to that you might have to pick, your friend or your girlfriend."

"I don't want to choose between them. Either way I lose."

"Then do what you have to do to make sure Mike stays with his girlfriend."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let me know what you think of the chapter, please and thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter includes another Jemily date :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Four**

The next day Jayden was able to borrow Lauren's car and drove to Emily's house. He had a special lunch date planned for them. He rang the doorbell and smiled brightly when Emily came out. "Hey Jay,"

"Hey Em, ready for lunch?"

"Yeah," Emily closed the door behind her and they headed for the car. "So where are we going anyway?"

"I know a place, I think you'd like it." He opened the passenger side door for her. When she sat in the seat he got into the driver seat. Jayden parked the car in the parking lot next to the city park.

"What are we doing Jayden?"

"You'll see," He opened the trunk and pulled out a picnic basket.

"You packed a picnic for us?"

"Yeah, but we're not eating it here. Come on." He took her hand and lead her through the trees into the woods.

"Jayden do you know where you're going?"

"Yeah, trust me we won't get lost." A few minutes later Jayden stopped in front of a big tree.

"Is this it?"

"Look up,"

Emily saw a tree house at the top of the tree. "A tree house. How did you know this was here?"

"I found it when I was a kid, from what I can tell nobody else knows about it, except now you that is,"

"So you shared a secret with me?" Jayden nodded and Emily smiled. "Thank you for sharing this with me Jayden."

"You're welcome. I sometimes sit up there to be alone and get away from it all. Go on up, I'll follow."

Emily climbed up the ladder and climbed inside. There was a rug and a few beanbag chairs inside. "Wow, did you put all this stuff in here?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it if we had a picnic here. There's a great view out the window."

Emily turned around and gasped at the scenery. It overlooked the lake. The sun sparkling in the water was breathtaking. "You're amazing Jayden,"

Jayden set the basket on the floor. "Not really, you just bring out the best of me."

"So what's on the menu?"

Jayden started pulling the food out of the basket. "I got finger sandwiches, fruit salad, blueberry pie, and I've got apple cider or cola to drink."

"Is it diet?"

"I did remember you liked diet but you don't need to drink diet anything Em. You're perfect."

Emily placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. "How do you always know the best thing to say?"

"I'm just being honest."

Monday morning at school, Jayden was walking to his locker when he heard Mike and Mia in what sounded like an argument. "You know just once I'd like to see a movie where someone's head doesn't blow up." Mia said to Mike.

"You're kidding. What kind of movie do you wanna see?"

"I don't know, how about a romantic foreign film?"

"Oh please Mia, they don't even _try _to speak English in those films."

Mia placed her hand on her hip, the universal sign that a girl was mad. "You know Mike, I'm beginning to think we have nothing in common."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm beginning to think we have nothing in common too,"

Jayden couldn't risk a breakup so he stepped in. "Mia, Mike, I don't mean to eavesdrop but are you two going to let a silly movie get in the way of a love that should last all of eternity?"

"Sure looks like it." Mia said before storming off.

"Good thing I still have Emily on deck. You're a lifesaver Jayden."

"Hey, don't give up on Mia. That's a solid relationship there. A relationship people are dependent upon."

Mike was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…you were happy with her and you're my friend. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks Jayden but I'm sure I can be happy with Emily too. How can I not be happy with someone so pretty." He said as if in a daydream.

"She's more than just a pretty face Mike." Jayden said in a tone.

"Yeah, she's got a set shiny lips. I wonder how she gets them so shiny."

"Raspberry lip gloss." Jayden said without thinking.

"How do you know that?"

"Um…I saw her applying it once." He lied.

"Oh, I bet it tastes good."

"It does." Mike looked at him. "I'm guessing." He quickly added.

After school Jayden found Mia sitting down with a soda in the local hangout. "Mia hey,"

"Hey Jayden,"

"Strange to see you here without Mike." He sat in the seat across from her. "I just think of you two as such a couple. How long you guys been going out?"

"Four days,"

"Well, it seems more like five."

"Look, I know he's your friend but I don't really wanna hear the name Mike right now."

"That's okay, I understand. You know, when I watched you and…Merle argue it tore me up."

"It did? Why?"

"Because he's my best friend, he's like a brother to me and I hate to see him bummed out."

"He's bummed out?"

"Of course he is, he really likes you. I wanna do what I can to make my friend happy."

"That's really sweet of you."

"You wanna talk sweet? _Merle_ is sweet."

"Look Jayden, I'm sorry but it's just not working with me and…Merle."

"Give him a chance." He moved over to the seat next to her. "Go out with him for a year or two, see if it works." He took her hand in his. "I'm begging you."

"Jayden what's going on?" A voice behind him said.

"Emily, Emily right? Turning around would only confirm that it's Emily." He turned around not knowing what to say.

"Hi Jayden."

"Emily, so nice to see you. Wanna join us?"

"Well I'd hate to interrupt."

"Interrupt this? This is nothing, it means nothing." He said quickly dropping Mia's hand.

"I thought you were you nice Jayden,"

"I _am _nice,"

"You were so innocent."

"I'm a newborn lamb." He stood up from the booth. "Look Emily, I only sat with Mia to tell her she should keep going out with Mike."

"Yeah, all we did was talk about Mike." Mia confirmed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mike seemed happy with Mia and I don't want my friend to be unhappy without her. I swear Em, I'm only talking with Mia to look out for my friend."

"Is that true?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Em. You can trust me."

"I'm going to go find Mike," Mia said getting up to leave. "Jayden,"

"Yeah?"

"Mike's lucky to have a friend like you looking out for him." She said before grabbing her purse and taking off.

"She's right Jay, you're truly an amazing guy." Emily kissed his cheek and hugged him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How cute are they? Seriously**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews, you guys are awesome**

**Chapter Five**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jayden and Emily were sitting in a small booth in the corner sharing a chocolate milkshake when Mia came back. She looked a lot happier than she did before. "Hi Mia, you look happy," Jayden greeted.

"I don't mean to interrupt your date but I thought you'd like to be the first to know Jayden."

"First to know what?"

"Mike and I are going to give it another shot."

Jayden's face lit up. "Mia that's great! I'm glad you two could work things out."

"We still have some issues to work on but it's a working progress."

"Hey maybe the four of us could double date," Emily suggested.

"That sounds like it'd be fun," Mia agreed.

"Good luck to you two." Jayden said.

"Thanks, I'll leave you guys alone now. Emily, I'll call you later and we could plan that double date and surprise the guys,"

"Sounds like a plan,"

"Okay, I gotta get back to Mike," Mia smiled and left the two alone.

"That's great that they're able to attempt to work out their differences." Jayden said

"You know, I'd much rather have your attention focused on me rather than Mia and Mike."

Jayden looked at her and draped an arm around her shoulder holding her close. "You will always have my attention."

"I'm glad to hear it." Jayden pulled her closer kissing her.

Meanwhile at the counter, Mike was having trouble deciding what to get. "What do you suggest Mia?"

"You know, I suddenly crave a chocolate milkshake."

"Really? What brought the craving?"

"I just saw Jayden and Emily sharing one and I got thirsty for one."

"Jayden and Emily?"

"Yeah, they're sitting in the corner booth."

Mike looked in the back and saw Jayden and Emily kissing. "I'll be right back Mia, you get the shake." Mia shrugged and Mike went to the booth. He coughed loudly when he reached their table interrupting the two.

"Mike! Hey," Jayden said in a state of shock.

"Hey Jayden, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Uh…sure." He said nervously. "I'll be right back Em."

"Don't be gone too long."

Mike pulled Jayden into the other room. "Jayden, I asked you to do one simple favor."

"And I'm doing it."

"I asked you to keep her busy, not suck her face off."

"Technically you asked me to date her and I am." Jayden smiled at his next thought. "Kissing just happens to be something people do on dates."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Mike said getting irritated.

"You asked me to do this for you because you thought I was safe, you thought I was bubble wrap well I'm not bubble wrap, I am your most dangerous friend."

"You're sounding like you actually like her."

"That's because I do Mike, a lot."

Mike groaned in frustration. "Jayden what are you doing? That wasn't part of the plan!"

"Well maybe I don't fit into your little plan. I like Emily and she likes me too."

"Is that why you didn't want me to break it off with Mia?" Mike accused.

"Yes okay? I wanted to keep Emily and that meant I had to do whatever it took to keep you and Mia together."

"So then what am I supposed to do if it doesn't work out with her again?"

Jayden rolled his eyes. "Do what you always do Mike, move on to the next girl."

"I wanted Emily to be the next girl."

Jayden crossed his arms. "For how long Mike?"

"What?"

"You're not exactly the commitment type and Emily deserves better than a guy who's going to break her heart after a week of dating."

"Jayden-"

"No Mike," He interrupted. "I don't care about your plan anymore. Look, I didn't intend on liking Emily as much as I do but it happened and I'm not giving her up. If you want to break up with Mia that's fine but you're not getting Emily."

"You really think I can't get her?" Mike laughed.

"At least not without a fight,"

"Jayden, you can't go back on this. The plan was for me to date one while you kept the other busy until I was ready for her and you're screwing it up."

"_I'm _screwing it up? Turn around."

Mike turned around and Mia stood there with a sad look on her face. "Mia…"

"You had your friend keep a backup girl busy until you got sick of me? You pig," Mia dumped the shake over Mike's head. "Does Emily know about this?" She asked Jayden.

"No and please don't tell her Mia," Jayden begged.

"Why shouldn't I? You've been using her,"

"No I haven't, I really care about Emily. I swear I deviated from Mike's plan on the first day."

"Sure you did." She went over to Emily. "Emily, you've been lied to."

"What do you mean Mia?"

"Mia please don't!" Jayden begged.

Mia ignored him. "Mike asked Jayden to keep you busy until he got sick of me so he could date you next."

"What?" She looked at Jayden. "Is that true?"

"Yes…" Jayden confessed. "Mike couldn't pick between the two of you so he asked me to keep you off the market until he was ready to date you but I don't wanna give you up. Emily please don't be mad."

Emily didn't say anything for several seconds. "I'm not mad," She said in a small voice.

"You're not?" Jayden, Mike and Mia all said.

Emily shook her head. "I'm too heartbroken to be mad," She got up and ran out of the restaurant in tears.

"Emily wait!" Jayden called after her.

"Looks like we both gotta find new girlfriends, huh Jayden?" Mike asked.

"I don't want another girl, I want Emily."

"You can cut out the act now Jayden," Mia said.

"It's not an act Mia. This stupid deal I made with Mike helped me get to know Emily and I really like her. Now she's crying and it's because of me. I don't wanna be the reason she cries."

"Then go after her,"

"Why? She's never going to trust me after this or even want to talk to me."

"Jayden…" Mia was at a loss for words.

"I should've never gone along with Mike's stupid plan. Kevin was right, something we didn't plan on happening happened and it blew up in our faces."

"At least you're not covered in chocolate milkshake." Mike remarked trying to lighten the mood.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Looks like it hit the fan, what will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everybody for the great reviews, I love to read them.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Six**

Jayden spent the rest of the night locked in his room being angry at himself for hurting Emily the way he did. He kept trying to call her but she wouldn't answer the phone. "Jayden?" Lauren called knocking on his door. "Are you okay? You've been locked up in there since you got back from your date, I brought you some dinner,"

"Please leave me alone Lauren. I'm not hungry."

"Jayden please let me in."

Jayden sighed and unlocked the door. "What do you want?" He asked irritably.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"For one you just snapped at me." Lauren started. "You said you were out with Emily and when you came back you were upset. You even skipped dinner and mom made your favorite. What's wrong? Did you and Emily have a fight?"

"Sort of…"

She moved from the doorway and sat at Jayden's desk. "What happened?"

"The plan blew up."

"What do you mean the plan blew up? How?"

"Mike was mad that Em and I were making out and he pulled me aside. He got mad that I told him he can't Emily if it doesn't work with Mia. He got mad and repeated the plan not knowing Mia was behind him. She told Emily the truth and she stormed out."

"So you're mad that Emily is mad at you?"

Jayden shook his head. "That's not it Lauren. She was crying and it's all my fault. Her heart hurts and I'm the reason. I don't want to be the reason she's sad."

"Oh Jayden I'm so sorry."

"What am I supposed to do? I want to talk to her but she won't answer my calls."

Lauren shrugged. "Go to her house and try to talk to her in person?"

"Her dad might answer the door and he's a big scary guy. I'm sure Em probably told her family about the plan and they'd want to hurt me."

"I think if she did tell her family her father would be here." Lauren joked hoping to cheer him up.

"That's not funny, Lauren. Emily said he used to be a Navy SEAL he knows how to kill me!"

"Then you need to do what you can to let Emily know how sorry you are and how much you care about her."

"But what if-" Jayden was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Jayden, could you come downstairs please?" They heard their father call.

Jayden and Lauren glanced at each other before heading down the stairs. Emily's family was standing there and Jayden feared they came to hurt him. "You jinxed me Lauren," Jayden whispered to his sister.

"I was only kidding when I said that." She whispered back.

"What's going on?" Jayden asked.

"Emily hasn't come home," Mrs. Peterson said. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, I thought she went home after she left the restaurant."

"We don't know where she'd go." Emily's sister Serena said.

"I'll help you look for her."

"We'll all look," Jayden's father said volunteering the family.

"Have you tried her phone?" Lauren asked.

"She won't answer, she _always _answers her phone which means something is wrong." Lauren and Jayden looked at each other. "What if she's been kidnapped?" Mrs. Peterson said worriedly.

"I'm sure wherever she is she's fine," Jayden's mother assured.

"We better get going, she's out there and we need to find her."

Everyone was out running around the town looking for any trace of Emily. It was very dark and with each passing minute Jayden was feeling worse. He and Lauren were in Lauren's car, their parents in their own car and Emily's family in their own car. "We'll find her Jayden, don't worry." Lauren said as they drove around.

"How can you sit there and tell me not to worry? It's dark and cold and Emily is missing because of me. If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself."

"Jayden-"

"Lauren, if she's hurt that's on me!"

"We'll find her Jayden, she's really found a great place to hide since nobody knows about it."

"Drive to the park," Jayden ordered.

"What?"

"Go to the park," He repeated.

Lauren drove to the park and Jayden bolted from the car. "Jayden!" Lauren called as he ran into the woods.

Jayden ran further into the woods and stopped when he reached the tree house. "Emily are you up there?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Emily's number when he didn't get a response. He sighed in relief when he heard the phone ringing. "Thank goodness." He climbed up the ladder and up into the tree house. Inside Emily was asleep on one of the beanbags. Jayden went over to her and gently shook her awake. "Emily, wake up."

Emily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Jayden…"

He pulled her into his arms. "Em you had a lot of people so worried. Myself included."

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was. Why wouldn't I worry about you? I care about you."

Emily pulled away and looked at him. "Do you?"

"I understand that you're really mad at me,"

"I'm not mad Jayden, I told you I'm too sad to be mad."

"You should be furious with me, I'm mad at myself. I'd much rather have you take some anger out on me than see you crying."

"Why would you be mad at yourself? I'm the one that fell for your lies."

"I never lied to you Em, you were with the real Jayden, I just had an ulterior motive to be with you and that's why I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have needed an excuse to hang out with you and now I'm the reason you're crying and the reason you were missing."

"Jayden why would you agree to such a mean plan?" Emily asked in a hurt voice.

"Mike's my best friend and yes the plan was to keep you off the market until he broke up with Mia but I didn't plan on liking you as much as I do."

"You like me?"

"I do, a lot. I don't regret agreeing to the plan because I got to know an amazing girl but I regret how bad I made you feel. It was never my intention to make you cry. Please forgive me." Jayden begged.

"Jayden-"

"I'll do anything," He interrupted. "I can't stand the thought of you being mad at me. Tell me what I can do to make you smile again."

"I'm going to need some time to think about it."

"That's okay, take all the time you want. But we've gotta let your family know you're safe. They've been worried sick, especially your mom. She was scared you were kidnapped because you weren't answering your phone."

Jayden and Emily climbed down to the ground and headed back towards the car. "There you are!" Lauren said hugging the two when they came into view. "How did you know she was here Jayden?"

"I showed her my secret spot." Jayden said.

Lauren's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I'm going to call the others, Emily, you get in the car with Lauren," Jayden said grabbing his phone and dialing. He walked a few feet away while the girls headed to the car.

"I can't believe he showed you his secret spot," Lauren said climbing back into the driver's seat.

"Why can't you believe it?"

"Because he's never taken anyone there."

"He hasn't?"

"No, I mean we know of it but even after begging he won't tell us where it is or even _what _it is. I guess I have a clue now of where it is."

"You really don't know where it is?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, but now I know it's in the woods. He must seriously like you if he took you there because he's mentioned taking the secret to his grave."

Emily looked out the window and saw Jayden on his phone. "I guess he does care,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I regret to inform you that at this point I have writers block so I'm open to suggestions for the next chapter(s) since clearly it's not ending the same way the episode of BMW did.**


End file.
